swordartonlineroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Guillotine
The Guillotine (better called by players as the "Guillotine Wolf") is an agile and deadly boss of the fourth floor. Being only about eight feet by ten feet, it can run and dodge attacks with great maneuverability and precision. Its attacks are swift and are able to precisely cut through multiple enemies at once with a single slash. A notable feature to the boss is its shined, steel-plated skin and slick, black covering. Its eyes glow a dark, sinister red color. The shined armor can potentially blind some players, giving the boss an opening to attack them directly. Fighting alone would prove ineffective. Contained Form The Guillotine actually has two forms within itself that it can unleash. Its Contained Form manages its visible form and contains its unused power. The glowing lantern amulet hung from around its neck manages and controls the second form of the boss. The only way for the second form to appear is if this amulet is severed from the boss's neck. If this happens, the boss will engulf itself in a tornado of flames and begin the transformation. Unleashed Form The Unleashed Form of The Guillotine is superior to the Contained Form in every way. After the transformation ends, it returns as a thick-muscled, bipedal monster. Its primary weapon of choice is a large Halberd Axe capable of dealing immense damage if not blocked. Its strength is increased at the cost of its agility and speed. This form is twice as tall as its contained form and is twice as tough. Though slower, it compensates with strength and endurance to the players and the attacks. The Unleashed Form is immune to fire attachments on weapons, weak strikes from low-leveled weapons, and effects (poison, paralysis, etc...). The brutality of this form is unforgivable. It will not stop until it has died or killed its challengers. Because of its resiliency, players are likely to work together to confuse it as it is unable to focus on multiple targets. Its slow motor functions will allow players to easily outmaneuver it in tight situations. However, its attacks are not to be taken lightly. Its strongest attacks, if delivered perfectly, instantly kill a player with one strike. Attack Patterns The Guillotine uses its stance on all four feet to easily travel about the boss room. Engaging it in this state would only result in death as its agility and speed is too great to counterattack. The metal on its body prevents most direct hits from instantly harming it. But this armor can only withstand enough hits to repel some attacks for a certain amount of time. As a result, it tries to use its speed to outmatch the attacks faster than they can inflict damage upon its own body. In its bipedal form, it relies more on brute strength and overwhelming attacks to confuse and defeat its opponents. Strength The Guillotine's strength is based around its "Unleashed Form" because its other form uses its agility and speed. When it transforms, it sacrifices these attributes for more strength and durability. Only by matching it in strength can a player defeat its "Unleashed Form". Player Targeting A special feature to the Guillotine's programming is its "Player Targeting" feature. This feature allows the boss to pick and choose which players would pose the most threat against it. The system works on a set range of computers that calculate and register all hits and attack patterns, thereby allowing the boss to attack and defeat the most dangerous of its opponents; picking off the stragglers later. The system works with attacking either the player with the: * Highest level * Strongest gear * Best attributes * Strongest weapon skills As part of this system of attacking players, it will also defend itself while attacking the player from other weaker players that might be trying to protect the highest one. It is well adapted to this kind of situation and will cut through anything and anyone to get to its intended target. Because the system physically targets a player for the boss to see, the boss will not stop until either the target is killed, or it is slayed in the process. Summary In the end, only those willing to fight the good fight will triumph in the end. Solo-Players will be able to defeat this boss so long as they keep on their feet and maintain the boss's first appearance. Teamwork would also be an "ace in the hole" technique to vanquishing this double-sided boss. The history of its transformation dates to the Grim Reaper's task of guiding the reaped souls to the Underworld. The necklace around the neck of the boss is the captured soul of its other form, meaning that even the boss has some knowledge that its other form is extremely dangerous. As part of the reason it is so violent, most of its history lies within the necklace itself. Whenever a player swings for it, the boss will intentionally try to get another part of its body damaged so that the jewelry is unharmed. Unfamiliar behavior suggests that an artificial AI system is at work to prevent players from unleashing the secondary form. Category:Monster Category:Boss